


For Cross

by Tilly



Series: Silver Fang Character Studies [2]
Category: Ginga | Silver Fang
Genre: Action, Character Study, Drabble, Gen, POV Female Character, Present Tense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-19
Updated: 2011-11-19
Packaged: 2017-10-30 03:27:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/327251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tilly/pseuds/Tilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cross takes out a bear for the first time as part of Riki's dog-army.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Cross

**Author's Note:**

> Another Silver Fang character I wanted to write, Cross is...a bit of a contrast to Fuji. I think they'd get along, though, if they'd ever met.

There's blood on her fangs, blood on her cheeks, blood everywhere on her white fur. It seeps into her nose and overpowers the air. She's a sighthound, not a bulldog, not meant for this.

But the others follow her. There's no humans to run.

The bear falls, loses balance amid the prying teeth of many dogs. Thick fur clogs her throat; she spits it out and shakes gore from her ears before she orders a regroup.

It's the first time Cross has killed without her master, the first time alongside this new pack.

It's not Akakabuto, but it feels _good_.


End file.
